Switched!
by TheGroosenator
Summary: When Finn and Princess Bubblegum make a wish, they are in for a lot of trouble. First fanfic! Flames allowed. Please R&R! *DISCONTINUED*
1. The wish

**Switched**

Finn lied down on his bed after saving Princess Bubblegum from the Ice King….. AGAIN! As one would think, he was exhausted.

" Man, Ice King sure doesn't give up, huh Jake?" Fin asked his good dog friend.

"Yeah, I know, man" Jake replied while playing his violin in the corner of their room.

"It sure would be nice to be Princess Bubblegum, huh?" Finn said after yawning.

"Yep….. Well, I'm beat, and you should be too" Jake saild while lying down as well. He almost immediately started snoring. Jake chuckled at his friend's amazing ability to fall asleep so fast. He laid his head down and thought "Man, I wish I could rule the Candy Kingdom someday. That would be fun."

MEANWHILE IN THE CANDY CASTLE

"Saved again." thought Princess Bubblegum while looking out the window of her bedroom. She was deep in thought

"I love being the princess, but I need a break. I want my own adventure. I want to be like…..Finn…..yeah. Like Finn. Slaying monsters, fighting evil, saving other princesses. I would like to be that way for a while. I want to know what it's like."

Both Finn and Princess Bubblegum thought "I want to know what it's like" at once and fell fast asleep. Little did they know what they were in for in the morning.

**End of chapter**


	2. What happened

Hi guys! I'm back with chapter 2 of my first fanfic! Enjoy!

**Switched! chapter 2**

Finn slowly opened his eyes and stretched his arms. He noticed something was wrong. Very wrong.

He wasn't in his own bed. It felt way to comfy to be his bed. He wasn't wearing his regular clothes, but he was wearing a nightgown. The same one Princess Bubblegum wore. His body also felt different. He felt taller, but weaker. He had long strands of pink hair.

"What the?" he said. Even his voice was different. He then looked around this strange new room he was in. It was a large, pink bedroom identical to Princess Bubblegum's bedroom. He looked in a mirror nearby and discovered what was going on.

" Oh no" Finn thought

MEANWHILE

Princess Bubble gum was just wakin up at about the same time as Finn. She also noticed she was in Finn's room, had different hair, different clothes, you get where I'm going with this, don't you?

" What the cabbage am I doin-" she was cut short when she saw herself in a mirror in the room.

Two equally high pitched screams echoed throughout the kingdom at once.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. lame titled chapter

Hey guys, I would like to thank The Unknown Banana and Lacheetara for the good reviews. I really appreciate it. I'm not very good at making long chapters, but I'll try harder to make them longer. (Try looking at my other Fanfic about Halo 3. Review this and that! Please!

I don't own Adventure time or any of its characters. Tell them Megatron.

Megatron: "HE DOESN'T OWN ****!"

**Switched!**

**Princess Bubblegum was in the corner of Finn's room, rocking back and forth. Since she was tuck in Finn's body, It looked like Finn was freaking out, but it was indeed Princess Bubblegum. It would've been a disaster if Jake came in and saw "Finn" freaking out like this.**

" **Ohhhhh. Why did this happen to me happened to me? Maybe it was that wish." she thought as she recalled her wish last night. She ruffled her temporary hair, not yet used to having such short hair. **

"**Such smooth hair. So smooth…..no no! Get it together Bubblegum. What are you saying? I need to get to the candy castle to see if Finn is in my body. If he is, who knows what weird things he could be doing?" she thought as she began to get up. **

**Luckily, Jake was still asleep, even after her loud scream. That made it easier to sneak out. Once she found the exit, she left the tree house. She began to run to the Candy Castle. She was not used to being able to run so fast. Finn's legs were very strong. She enjoyed the wind in her face. She felt like she could keep on running forever. It felt good to run free without being watched over constantly by the royal guards, but she had to get to the Candy Castle soon.**

**About halfway there, she saw a lone figure running towards her. "Hey you!" they both shouted at once. The two ran towards each other, but stopped dead in their tracks once they could clearly see each other. "Finn? Is that you?" she asked**


	4. I don't know what to call this chapter

**Sorry about the wait guys, I had trouble with 2 things: school and writers block. But I'm back. With chapter 4! Sorry about the last chapter being completely underlined. I don't know why it did that, but who cares? This chapter shows what Finn found out when he woke up.**

Switched chapter 4

Finn was panicking. He was strangely in Princess Bubblegum's body, but he didn't know how this happened. He put his hands on his face, which was suprisingly small. As he did so, he felt his long, pink hair.

"Wow, who knew that her hair was so smooth.? What kinda shampoo does she use? And what are these round things?" he thought to himself as he felt his breasts.

"No! I need to find out if she's in my body!" he said out loud as he got out of bead, still in princess Bubblegum's night robe. He slipped out the castle window and headed towards his and Jake's tree house.

It was a long and difficult trip for him since Princess Bubblegum's legs weren't as strong as his legs. It didn't help since he was wearing a nightgown.

He was about halfway there when he saw a figure that looked a lot like his body. He rushed forward, forgetting he was in another body, and he tripped. He then got a good look at this strange person. He looked and saw…..himself.

"Finn, is that you?" this "stranger" asked.

**So guys, what do you think? Please R&R! I love the reviews.**


	5. Quick Message

Hi everyone! No story right ow, but enjoy this Happy Holiday.

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! 


End file.
